The People's Chancellory of Justeco
Overview The People's Chancellory of Justeco is a massive, safe nation, remarkabl e for its devotion to social welfare. Its compassionate, intelligent population of 3 billion love a good election, and the government gives them plenty of them. Universities tend to be full of students debating the merits of various civil and political rights, while businesses are tightly regulated and the wealthy viewed with suspicion. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, corrupt, socially-minded government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Education, Social Equality, and the Environment. The average income tax rate is 68%, and even higher for the wealthy. The private sector is almost wholly made up of enterprising fourteen-year-old boys selling lemonade on the sidewalk, although the government is looking at stamping this out. Skateparks can be found in every city, waste is frequently shipped to other countries, tourists from around the world come to visit the country's famous rainforests, and public footpaths are being slowly eroded by the burgeoning number of ramblers. Violently opinionated speakers can be heard preaching their hateful views on every street corner, government officials frequently cut taxes as a distraction from antics with their secretaries, organ donation is compulsory, and an increasing percentage of the population's youth have homosexual parents. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Justeco's national animal is the sloth, which frolics freely in the nation's many lush forests. Its currency is the monero and its capital is Justeco City. The official languages spoken in Justeco are English, Dutch, Esperanto and Justecian. 'Regions' Justeco is divided into the seven autonomous regions of Justeco, Akvatero, Sloth, South Justeco, Scuravia, Altarbaro and Duoninsulo, each with their own specific characteristics. Every region itself is divided into a number of districts, which are all named after their capitals. Justeco Deelstaat Justeco.jpg|Justeco region Justeco.png|Flag of the autonomous region of Justeco Justecian national parliament, Justeco City.jpg|The Justeco National Parliament The Chancellor's Palace, Justeco City.JPG|The residence of the chancellor in Justeco City Justeco City at Kristof Bay, Justeco region.jpg|Justeco City at the Kristof Bay Marianburg, Justeco Region.jpg|The city of Marianburg Nauw Bridge over Kristof Bay, Justeco region.jpg|Nauw Bridge over Kristof Bay The autonomous region of Justeco is situated in the centre of the country. It lies at the westernmost part of Kristof Bay. and east of Lake Justeco. The capital and largest city is Justeco City, which is also the capital of the People's Chancellory of Justeco and the Justeco district. In Justeco City the national parliament of the chancellory and the Chancellor's Palace can be found. The region of Justeco is divided into the districts of Justeco City, Broadriver, Alno, Marbordo, Steentje, Bolveziko, Marianbrug, Pall Seville, New Moscow, Nauw and Kristof. The Nauw Bridge over Kristof Bay connects the districts Nauw and Bolveziko and is 264 km or 164 miles long, which makes it the longest bridge in the country. Akvatero Deelstaat Akvatero.jpg|The Akvatero region Akvatero.jpg|The flag of the autonomous region of Akvatero Estuary of Justeco and Sloth, Marbranco, Akvatero region.jpg|Estuary of Justeco and Sloth, Marbranco Broekzele Swamps near Ninsul border, Rymeer district, Akvatero.jpg|Broekzele Swamps near Ninsul border Buso district, Akvatero region.jpg|The lakes of Buso district Akvatero is the largest autonomous region of the chancellory and lies north of Kristof Bay and the region of Justeco. It characterised by it many forests, rivers, lakes and swamps. The Justeco river flows into the Sloth river in Akvatero's capital, Marbranco. The Sloth river flows into the Grakhma river in the region's largest city, Slothmond. The biggest lake of the country, Lake Akva, lies in the east of the region. Ninsul The region of Ninsul lies in the northeast of Justeco and is bordered by the People's Ocean in the east and north, by the region of Akvatero in the southeast and the country of Grahkma in the northeast. The Sloth Isles, which are situated south of continental Ninsul in Kristof Bay and near the Sloth estuary, are also part of the Region. It is famous for its temporate climate, its fertile soil, its beaches, its forests (e.g. the Lush Forests) and its beautiful historic cities. The best know national park, Lush, are in the centre of the region. Altarbaro Altarbaro is situated in the northwest of Justeco and is bordered by the autonomous regions of Akvatero in the east and Sloth in the south. To the west it is bordered by the country of Aravex and by Grahkma to the north. The entire northern part of its border is made by the Grahkma river, which flows from Grahkma, all the way around Altarbaro to the region of Akvatero. The region is characterised by the Pintoral Mountain Range, which goes from the south to the north of the region, and the Great Grahkma Valleys in the north of Altarbaro. The highest mountain of the region and of the country is Mount Pinto in the centre of the region with a height of 3,494 meters or 11,463 feet. The second highest mountain is Blue Ridge Mountain in the north of Akvatero with a height of 2,381 meters or 7,812 feet. Sloth The autonomous region of Sloth is named after the national animal and is situated in the west of the chancelorry. It is characterised by its dry and hot climate. The Moselrine Desert is the driest place in the country. Sloth river divides the region into two parts. The region's capital is Sloth City.